


Stuff and other things

by SSMinos



Category: X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Parody, Sexual Humor
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-04-04 15:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14023020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSMinos/pseuds/SSMinos
Summary: Drabbles of x men





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es lo más freaky que he escrito como la de “Video xxx”, es solo humor y parodia sin sentido.
> 
> Originalmente iban a ser una serie de bocetos pero me quedo así con los escritos, solo le agregue un poco de texto ya que solo eran diálogos.

 

**Negación ciega**

Erik y Pietro miraba expectantes a Wanda quien para sus adentros detestaba ver aquella similitud de sus rasgos, despreciaba estar unida en sangre con aquel horrible hombre que había declarado ser su padre, Magneto no es su padre.

-finalmente tengo las pruebas!-le extendió un folio a su gemelo-aquí los resultado de que Erik no es realmente nuestro padre, es Max Eisenhardt ¿lo ves?-

Ambos hombres guardaron silencio, Erik solo miraba a su hija con esa expresión tan neutra sin sentimientos y Pietro leía el contenido del folder hasta que empezó a reír como loco.

Wanda entrecerró los ojos.

-¿Qué?-

Pietro no paro de reir sosteniéndose de las rodillas al inclinarse al frente, Erik por su parte tan apacible solo hablo con cierta vagueza.

-ese es mi nombre real, Wanda-

La mujer agrando los ojos y luego miro a su gemelo.

-Espera…-entrecerró los ojos-¿tu sabias que se llamaba así?-

Pietro tomo aire ya calmado y con una sonrisa ladina enderezándose.

-bueno hermanita cabe decir que pasó más tiempo con Lorna que contigo-se cruzo de brazos-aunque claroooo… ¿porque te molestarías en pasar tiempo conmigo? Si soy “el psicópata”-

El gesto de Wanda torció, recordando que Pietro aun se encontraba resentido por eso pero era tanto el orgullo de ella que no se atrevería a disculparse, Pietro se lo merecía pese que él no hubiera hecha nada.

A excepción de ser idéntico a la imagen de Satanás, alias Magneto.

-Rictor nunca te quera-

El relampagueante dolor cruzo en el semblante de Pietro por un breve segundo antes de fruncir el ceño y gruñir pero no dijo nada y tras un parpadeo desapareció a toda velocidad.

-cariño eso fue muy hiriente-había un ligero tono de disgusto.

-no eres mi padre-

Wanda ni siquiera era capaz de asimilar que debajo de esa coraza de hierro estoica, había abrumado al mismísimo amo del magnetismo.

Pero Erik no protesto, nunca lo haría, él creía firmemente que se merecía ese martirio.


	2. Chapter 2

 

**Super Mega Hiperduper Retcon de Retcons**

La cuidad fue atacado por un monstruo alienígeno hermafrodita destructor de mundos pero llego la “santa” bruja de escarlata la favorita Vengadora y los otros dos que no tenían importancia y nadie recordaba que aquel diablillo malhumorado era un miembro de los Vengadores.

¿Quién chingados era Quicksaivor? ¿o era Quicksilvato? ¡a quien le importaba! Todos querían ver a la sexy vengadora de rojo.

Y el monstruo alienígeno hermafrodita destructor de mundos se murió, exploto.

De entre los sobrevivientes un tipo se les acerco con el celular todo feliz.

La cámara los enfocaba a los tres, en especial haciendo un acercamiento al escote de Wanda: ¡Yo se quienes son! Son Bruja Escarlata (gira hacia la cara consternada de Lorna) Pelos verdes (gira hacia Pietro) y ehhh… mini magneto-

Pietro bramo.

-¿es en serio?-

La lente de la cámara volvió a centrarse al escote rojo ignorando la cara.

-dígame señorita ScarletWitch ¿Qué le motiva para salvar a la ciudad? ¿Cree en la paz mundial?-haciendo un sinfín de preguntas estúpidos al nivel de inteligencia de una miss universo.

-Wanda, te está grabando los pechos-se escucho la voz de Lorna.

-¡no es así!-se escusa el hombre de la cámara-me enfoco a ella porque tiene mucha personalidad-

-¡¿me estas llamando puta?!-

Como la cámara seguía enfocándose en el escote no filmo el aspecto de bruja demoniaca de una enfurecida Wanda Maximoff.

El resto de la filmación fue el grito de horror del sujeto corriendo con la cámara grabando al frente del camino y al breve segundo se enfoca hacia la criatura que lo perseguía.

Al tipo nunca lo volvieron a ver pero quedo la cámara en manos de la policía investigando el saco, pero al ver que la supuesta atacante era la Bruja Escarlata y una Vengadora no pudieron acusarla del asesinato, en cambio terminaron acusando a Quicksilver ¿Por qué? Nada más porque sí.

La cámara de seguridad filma la sala de interrogaciones con un malhumorado velocista.

-esto debe de ser una broma-levanta sus manos esposadas-es absurdo-

-no, en realidad tiene mucho sentido-

-¡a ver! ¡Dígame cual es el sentido de esto!-

-no tenemos pero a nadie le importa y aunque tuviéramos evidencia que apunta a lo contrario sospecharíamos que tú mismo las adulteraste-

-¡pero si en el video se muestras claramente quien lo hiso! ¡Fue mi gemela!-

-es una Vengadora, tiene inmunidad-

-¡soy Vengador también!-

-eres un Vengador de los desechables, no importas-

-tu lógica es una mierda-

Luego un vórtice de fuego con animalejos del inframundo se abrió en la pared devorando a los oficiales, Pietro grito bañado en sangre y una Illyana guerrera amazónica con la espada del poder de Grayskull y montando un helhesten negro ingreso a la sala de interrogatorios riendo como desquiciada.

-¡Petrolus Maximus!-

-¡es Pietro, caraja!-

-¡Petroglifos! Tu hermana Wanda la loca está destruyendo el mundo, otra vez-blandió la espada del poder en alto-su escote es demasiado poderoso como para  combatir contra ella, los Xmen te necesitamos-

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? Tienen a mi padre de su lado, pídanle a él la ayuda-

-Magneto no pude formar parte de este arco de historia porque no es el padre ¿Qué no sabes del axis? Ahora oficialmente tu padre es el Cráneo Rojo y tu madre es una vaca-el gesto desconcertado de Pietro fue un poema-

-¿Qué?-

-era eso o reescribir la historia de Magneto teniendo una aventura con una vaca, ya me imagino el titulo… Magneto dándole a una vaca-

Pietro la miro con cierta duda.

-pues… entiendo que Erik está un poquito desequilibrado… pero esa decisión de parte de los escritores es demasiado-

-¡por eso NO a la orgia con las furry botargas! Excepto Scott Summers-

Subiendo a Pietro como un costal de papas detrás del caballo infernal se adentraron en el vórtice hasta ser teles transportados a la zona de guerra, tierra y mar rugían con demencia y justo en medio en donde yacía un mortífero tornado estaba ¡¡La ScarletWitch!!

La bruja Vengadora  rugía en una batalla a muerte con el profesor Charles Xavier.

-¡los hombres son unos inútiles! ¡Solo piensan con el pito!-

-¡Wanda, por tu culpa has deformado la realidad misma que conocemos! ¡Por tu culpa exiliaron a Magnus de cualquier arco de los Xmen!-

-¡no me importa ese horrible hombre! ¡no es mi padre!-

-¡Vacas, Wanda! ¡vacas! ¡Hiciste que mi Magnus se follara vacas!-

Illyana y Pietro observaban la escena desde tierra con total enajenación, la rubia gesto una mueca y apunto con su espada a cualquier tipo al azar.

-¡tú! ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Qué no Jean Grey estaba aquí peleando con la bruja?-

-ocurrió otro retcon mientras no estabas oh guerrera valkiria, aparentemente es inmune al poderoso Fénix cósmico-

-mmm-Illyana se gira hacia Pietro-que inesperado…-

Al ver la mirada de la rubia Pietro se llevo las manos a la cabeza y grito de horror, tenía orejas de bovino y una larga cola e inesperadamente el grito se convirtió en mugido.

-los fans estaba tan cabreados con cada retcon sin sentido que los escritores impusieron otro solo para volverlos locos apropósito-

La expresión de Illyana se ensombreció.

-Magneto follando vacas, finalmente nos condenaron a todos-

Pietro ni siquiera podía hablar sin evitar mugir a lo que Illyana señala a un punto del horizonte.

-Emma esta aquí y con su ejército de furrys con testosterona-

En efecto, la persona que se encontada arriba de un hombre fisicoculturista con traje de botarga era la de la Reina Blanca con una tropa voladora de hombres musculosos, con látigo en mano y ataviada de dominatrix Emma dirigía su ejército de botargas voladoras hacia la ScarletWitch.

-¡penes Wanda! ¡al final lo que importan son los penes! ¡atraen la publicidad! Sino mira a Namor y sus pectorales-

-¡noooo! ¡Qué asco la masculinidad!-chillo la Vengadora-ya nadie quiere que los hombres protagonicen en los comics ¡es la era del poder G!-

-Carol Danvers como la Capitán Marvel es un fiasco al igual que tu caca de solo-

-verdad-apoyo el profesor.

-¡el escote importa más!-del pecho del Wanda una luz salió emanando saliendo disparada como un rayo solar pero fue detenido por la luz del mismo poder emanando de las caderas de Emma.

-no… ¡es la pelvis!-

Pietro grito no logrando entender nada.

-¡¿Qué que alguien me explique qué es lo que está pasando?!-

-lo mismo paso con Civil war 2, nadie la logro entender-murmuro Illyana.

Y la tierra tembló.

-¡terremoto!-

-no… es algo más ¡miren!-

De la tierra apareció una grieta subiendo la lava que empezó a matar a todo mundo que estuvieran en la tierra, Illyana lato a Pietro del cuello de la camiseta subiéndolo al caballo infernal y volaron al cielo contemplando la devastación.

Illyana y Pietro agrandaron los ojos en el horror siendo Charles el primero en hablar al ver la colosal sino titánica mano.

-oh no…. Es Tom BREEVOORT!-

Y el mundo tal cual lo conocemos fue borrado, dejando una pizarra en blanco.

…

….

…..

-¿Qué chingados ha pasado aquí?-

Claremont yacía pálido sosteniendo entre sus mano un comic en completo en blanco.

-¿Qué le has hecho a mi obra?-

Se giro hacia Brevoort.

-asesinarte a mis Xmen-

-ellos no son tuyo, tu solo eres un escritor que trabajo sus títulos-

-los borraste… a cada uno-

-¿Qué querías que hiciera? Cada cambio que hacia se hacían más rebeldes y locos, no se podían trabajar bien con ellos, es por eso que prefiero los Vengadores-

-¡puse mi alma en ellos! ¡les di vida!-

-las historias con alma ya no les importan al público, despierta Chris-se reclino a la silla con las manos en la cabeza-crearemos una nueva línea, nuevas historias, será la nueva marca de Marvel como All new All Different, esta es la nueva pasión, se haran los Xmen mejorados y se crearan nuevos y más interesantes personajes-

Claremont entrecierra los ojos pero da la vuelta abrazando el comic en blanco, murmurando con recelo.

-el crear arcos forzados para eventos de crossover es no tener verdadera pasión-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> si, lo de Erik y la vaca iba a pasar, IBA y que bueno que no xD  
> Aqui dejo esto.  
> http://www.theouthousers.com/index.php/news/129961-report-axis-7-retcon-was-last-minute-change-original-script-was-actually-much-worse-spoilers.html


	3. Chapter 3

 

**Pequeño zorro**

Magneto miro con cierta severidad a su hijo cuando lo cacho zorreando, aquello fue incomodo para Pietro apenado por ser reprendido por ese simple gesto.

Para alguien como Erik era obvio que era una falta de respeto y de mal gusto.

-Respeta a las mujeres, piensa que es tu hermana la que ves-

-….-

Y por primera vez para Pietro, vio como la expresión de su padre se horrorizo entrando en pánico a pesar de tener el casco puesto era claro el cómo miraba a su hijo como si fuera un completo  desconocido, dejando a Pietro sobresaltado por su reacción.

-¡piensa en Lorna! ¡en Lorna!-

Ahora quien grito horrorizado fue Pietro.

-¡Dios mio nooooo!-

Pietro ya ni siquiera pudo ver a Wanda de la misma forma.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lo que paso en el Ultimate no se olvida....  
> ¿que te hace pensar que Pietro no zorrea a su hermana en el 616? en el ultimate eran amantes, es una probabilidad
> 
> lo gracioso y triste de pensarlo, es que los gemelos al ser criados por él, Erik estaba tan jodidametne loco que le pego la locura a sus hijos quienes por la falta de amor normal (si es que se le puede llamar asi) los gemelos buscaron consuelo uno del otro, a ver... el nivel de traumas que sufrieron los gemelos, Erik literalmente es amante de Charles quien abandonó a su esposa e hijo para irse con Magneto, Magda abandonó a su marido e hijos y despues se lio con Logan, y encima Erik preferia a Scott más como un hijo que el propio de sangre y llamaba afeminado a Pietro, el universo Ultimate fue muy insano


	4. Chapter 4

 

**Otra clase de zorro.**

En una de las clases típicas de rutina en la mansión para jóvenes talentosos de Charles Xavier, Magneto aka Erik Lensherr daba las primeras horas de las practicas, algunos estudiante lo miraba con interés por lo que escuchaban y otro aburridos o dormitando, pero al parecer nadie parecía poner atención a la provocativa vestimenta de aquel hombre de mirada de hierro.

El cabello plateado rebelde al ras de los hombros, la chaqueta deportiva y la mini falda, esa minifalda apretada de sus gruesos y fuertes muslos…

Emma: ¡profesor!

El enlace psíquico de Emma golpeo la de Charles, dejándolo un poco aturdido pero rápido entrecerró los ojos sin mirar a la rubia.

La proyección de Charles era solamente propia, no la había visible a los presente, manteniéndola en privada pero al parecer Emma había captado la leve seña al aire y se había conectado a él.

Charles: ¿qué? Ese hombre es mi debilidad, déjame mi fantasía.

Emma: quién diría que usted tuviera tales gustos voyeristas.

Pero luego Charles, regresándosela, entablo un enlace de él hacia Emma y vio lo que proyectaba la Reina Blanca para sí misma, era Scott Summers quien yacía inclinado al frente con los codos recargados a las rodillas atento a la clase, salvo que en vez de tener su típico traje Scott llevaba puesto el traje de una botarga de conejo con un moñito rojo en el cuello y con largos bigotes postizos en la cara.

La visión de Emma fue perturbadora tanto que desconcertó a Charles.

Charles: ¿en serio? ¿De verdad? ¿Scott con un traje de conejito?.

Emma: mi fantasía es más inofensiva y cero pervertida que la suya, profesor.

Charles: Emma, tú tienes una parafilia con las botargas Furry.

Emma: usted proyecto una insinuosa mini falta al ras del trasero de Erik.

Erik se inclino en el escritorio tomando un mazo de folders con el contenido de los exámenes bajo la completa atención de Emma y Charles no tan inocentes.

Emma: ah probado con el atuendo de roquero? Siempre pensé que su ropa hippie no es muy acuerda para él.

Cuando Erik se giro entregando las hojas a los alumnos ahora vestia una camiseta blanca y  chaqueta de cuero con gafas de sol, los pantalones ajustado moldeando las piernas y botas altas, incluso Charles había agregado el detalle de una pañoleta purpura amarrando la rebelde cabellera plateada.

Ambos sonrieron con los resultados encontrándolo satisfactorio.

Emma: así está mucho mejor.

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> seguramente esta es las series de cosas que nunca escribire formalmente en mi fics, son puras cosas sin sentido asi que se quedan como drabble

 

**Única y diferente**

 

Dicen que Wanda es una excelente cocinera en la misión avengers, todo mundo presumía la buena mano de buen guiso de la vengadora favorita de la mansión...

-¡que delicioso!-dice Steve-dime ¿cuál es tu receta preferida?-

-ay no sé, solo trueno los dedos y ya, mira-mueve los dedos y pronuncia un hechizo….

 

 

Mientras tanto en el instituto de jóvenes talentosos y super dotados.

Logan grito desde la cocina agitando la cuchara bañada de salsa de ragu.

-¡¿Quién se llevo mis espaguetis?!-

Silencio entre los estudiantes.

-muy graciositos, canijos, comerán ahora si mis nabos y puré de cebolla porque alguien se hurto también mi suflé con los espaguetis-

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

En alguna parte del instituto, Emma consolaba a Scott quien lloraba en la mesa del escritorio de su privado.

-el puré de cebollas es horrible-

-ya se cielo, lo sé… lo sé-


	6. Chapter 6

 

**Día del padre.**

 

Erik mira a Pietro.

-¿Quién eres tú?-

-¿Quién soy yo? ¡soy tu hijo!-

-Oh, ahora si soy tu padre ¿no?-

-… ese problema es con Wanda, no mío-

Erik le remedo.

-¿me estas imitando?-

-¿yo? no, para nada, dime que es lo que quieres para que te largues más rápido de aquí-

-¡es el día del padre!-Pietro se ofendió-y mi hija me insistió en que te diera algo, esto no lo hago por ti, lo hago por ella-

-me huele a que quieres algo-le mira receloso-es chantaje-

-¿Por qué siempre desconfías todo relacionado conmigo?-

-porque estas igual de chiflado que tu hermana-

-mira quien lo dice-

Un cuchillo salió volando en dirección de Pietro pero el velocista lo esquivo, clavándose el cuchillo en la pared.

-¿Qué diablos acabas de decir, niño?-

Pietro ya no se encontraba en aquella habitación pero había una caja de twinkies en la mesa, Erik ladeo la cabeza un poco antes de acercarse para abrirla.

El contenido de la caja yacía vacía pero con una pequeña nota en ella.

_“Por ser un malagradecido conmigo me comí todos los puñeteros panecillos, infeliz._

_Posdata: ponte adieta, estas gordo”_

Luego Erik grito sabiendo muy bien que Pietro lo iba a escuchar.

-¡lo dice el muerto de hambre adicto a las hamburguesas de queso!-pero luego añadio entre dientes preparandose su taza de cafe-y me gustan los twinkies de fresa, no los de vainilla-


	7. Chapter 7

 

**Espejo y paranoia.**

 

-estoy apunto de tirarte esta hoya con café directo a tu cabeza si no te callas-

-¿soy yo verdad? Es porque también tengo el cabello blanco, se que todos hacen muchas bromas al respecto de eso pero lo llevaste al límite solo si era por eso-

-ay por el amor de dios…-

-mi hija te llamo papá y me llamo a mi abuelito-Pietro se vio muy pero muy afectado y paranoico-¡abuelo!-

-necesitas un psiquiatra-

-¡mi psiquiatra esta muerto!-

-consíguete otro-

-¡Wanda los matara!-

-¿y porque tu hermana haría eso?-

-¡no se! Es don señorita perfección y yo soy su achichincle para que ella se sienta superior cada vez que estamos juntos alrededor de todo el mundo-

Silencio incomodo.

-…-Erik lo mira-¿en serio eso hace?-

-¿Cómo crees que estoy fuera del equipo Uncanny Avenge?-

-… -

-....-

-...-

-no, espera… exagero, Wanda no me haría eso-

-no, si lo haría-bebe del café-y lo seguirá haciendo-

Pietro le miro con duda.

-¿me lástima porque es su intención o no se da cuenta?-

Erik se le queda mirando, fijo en aquel doble más joven de su misma imagen con esa expresión afligida en su rostro.

Sabía la respuesta.

-no lo sé-Erik mintió fingiendo indiferencia… más aparte su intuición le decía que Pietro también lo sabía.


	8. Chapter 8

**Twinkies de fresas y un (pseudo) hijo preocupado**

 

Un Scott Summers de quince años veía Jurassic World comiéndose en enorme tazón de golosinas y twinkis de fresas

-¿Scott que comes?-dijo Boddy sin despegar la mirada de su Iphone chateando con su novio gay mayor de edad.

-twinkis de fresas-

-se las robaste a Magneto-

-el señor Erik tiene de a montón en su cajón, no creo que se dé cuenta-

 

 

Erik se paseaba levitando sacando un twinki de fresa de quien sabe dónde mientras se serbia café, a la taza le hecho tres cucharadas grandes de azúcar y pan tostado con mermelada, cuando levitaba para ir a comer a gusto en la mesa se encontró la su doppelgänger frunciéndole el ceño.

Ah no, no era un doppelgänger, era su no hijo Pietro.

-hola pseudo hijo mío ¿Qué haces aquí?-

 Pietro tuvo un tic nervioso ignorando el insulto, extendiendo una hoja.

-¿Qué es eso?-

-tus análisis médicos-

-¿mis qué?-ladeo la cabeza-yo no me hice ningún análisis medico-

-lo sé, yo los mande hacer-

-…-

Ahora Erik estaba asustado, sudando frio y mirando a Pietro como si hubiera salido de la dimensión desconocida, preocupado de que Pietro hubiese esta espiandolo sin que el se diera cuenta.

-Pietro… recuerda, soy tu padre, no Wanda-

-¡que no soy incestuoso!-golpeo la mesa con otro tic nervioso-¡por amor de dios! Solo me preocupa al verte comer tantos twinkis, no es sano-

-¿oh ahora te preocupas por mi?-se llevo la mano al pecho-que considerado después de que me ignoraras en los últimos 2 meses-

-6 meses-Dijo Scott entrando a la cocina caminando directo al refrigerador por un jugo-fueron 6 meses, la bruja escarlata nos encerró en una esfera de cristal… Jean nos saco-

-oh es cierto, tu hermana me encerró en una esfera de cristal-sacudió el twinki en la cara de Pietro.

-tu.. tu… ¡tu me mataste y no te estoy reprochando nada!-

-¡es diferente! ¡Porque soy tu padre!-

-¡no tiene ningún sentido!-

-somos x men… ¿alguna vez nos ha pasado algo con sentido?-murmuró Scott, saliendo como duende de la cocina llevándose consigo el cereal y la leche.

Y un vórtice del fuego del infierno se materializo en la cocina lanzando chispas y viento, asomándose Illyana a medio cuerpo en pijama y con cara de no haber dormido como el aspecto de un muerto viviente.

-aahh… mi tener hambre-

Erik le extendió su plato de pan tostado y mermelada.

-te lo regalo-

-aaah… comida-

La rubia se retiro cerrándose el vórtice pero dejando un desastre por toda la cocina.

-bien… ahora si me disculpas, me iré a disfrutar mi twinki en la privacidad de mi habitación-

Pietro entrecerró los ojos viéndolo irse.

 

 

Cuando Erik se acomodo en su cama encendiendo el televisor para ver el canal de Netflix se estiro abriendo su cajón para sacar un paquete de galletas más se llevo el susto de su vida.

Se levanto, revisando los otros dos cajones que estaban debajo de la cama, vacios como el primero.

-Pero que…-una ráfaga de viento se presento detrás de él, al voltear vio a su hijo con los brazos cruzados-¿a esto hemos llegado, niño? ¿Secuestrar mis medicinal?-

-tú y yo… iremos con la nutrióloga-

-oblígame-

Y así padre e hijo continuaron con su rabieta mientras todos los 5 xmen originales desplazados por el tiempo devoraban las galletas y twinkies de Erik viendo Jurrasic World, escuchando la batalla dentro de la habitación de Erik destruyendo su propia casa.

Un vórtice se abrió justo detrás del sofá de los niños apareciendo Illyana aun más zombie.

-aahhh Jurassic Park-

-No, Jurassic World-

-donde… ¿donde están los twinkies? Pietro me dijo que aquí los encontraría-

-aquí tienes-

Illyana le pego el mordisco pero sus ojos se agrandaron escupiéndolo en la cara de Warren.

-¡AAHHH! MI HERMOSA CARA!-

-qué asco, son de fresa…. Ahhh… vainilla-se deslizo en el sofá como boa constructora entre Scott y Jean tomando la bolsa con las golosinas y hurgándola-mi necesita… adicción-

Se escucho otra explosión pero la ignoraron.

Era otra mañana normal en la vida de los 5 xmen originales desplazados por el tiempo conviviendo con Erik en su mansión.


	9. Chapter 9

 

**Terapia urgente y grupal.**

**Primera sección.**

-nunca me ha gustado mi pelaje azul-

-pero es tan suavecito, te siente como un gatito-Remy manosea a Kurt.

-ohh que suavecito-le siguió Illyana restregando sus manos en los brazos de Kurt.

-yo quiero tocar-dijo Cortez.

-no-dijeron al unión Remy e Illyana.

-ya dejen de acosar a kurt-dijo Scott levantando a Kurt de la silla alejándolo de los “manitas inquietas”… pero Emma Frost ataco abrazando por detrás a Kurt arrebatándole un grito para nada digno de un hombre-¡Emma!-

-furry suavecito-

 

 

**Segunda sección.**

-soy… una terrible persona y ser humano, mi gemela me odia porque no apoyo su ley de hielo a Erik y mi padre me odio solo por el hecho de mi mera existencia-

-viejo, que duro ser tú-dijo Roberto.

-Ya lo sé-

-oye Pietro… te quiero hacer una pregunta ¿puedo Doctora?-

-con toda libertad Remy-

-es una pregunta que la he tenido rondando en mente y quería estar seguro de que tú me sacaras de dudas y viendo que tu y yo compartimos historia de trabajar juntos para Industrias Serbal, quiero que me seas sincero…-se inclino hacia adelante apoyando los codos en las rodillas y mirando al velocista-¿te tiraste a Wanda?-

-eres… ¡un patán!-

En segundos Pietro se arrojó con salvajismo a Remy ahorcándolo y tirándolo de la silla.

Illyana, Roberto y Cortez coreaban “!pelea, pelea pelea!” mientras que Kurt y Scott trataban de separarlos en el suelo.

 

 

**Tercera sección.**

-solo lo diré, cabras-

Nadie le entendía y Cortez sonrió.

-cabras-

-¿cabras?-

Hasta que Wade le vio el sentido exclamando una gran “Oh” y dijo…

-zoofilia-

Todos miraron con horror a Cortez quien solo se reía como maniaco.

-¡tenia razón doctora! Esto se siente liberador-

-no necesitaba saber eso…-susurro Kurt a Illyana.

 

 

**Cuarta sección.**

-¡le fui infiel a Emma!-Scott lloro, cayendo se rodillas y gateando hacia la doctora casi zarandeándola-¡le fue infiel con Logan! Bueno más bien Raven ¡pero ella me engaño tomando la forma de Logan! ¡Y de Jean! ¡Y el de Emma! ¡Soy un pecador infiel!-

Emma se llevo la mano al pecho con un gran gesto de ternura y se arrodillo al lado de Scott acariciándole el cabello.

-cariño, no te sientas mal, no estoy enojada-le beso la frente-luego de terminar esta sección iré a matar a Raven-dijo con una gran sonrisa-ven aquí bebe-lo abraza.

 

 

**Quinta sección.**

-yo intente suicidarme-dijo Rictor.

-¿y cómo te sientes?-dijo la Doctora.

-la verdad… bien, bueno no en intentar suicidarme sino que ando bien, recupere mis poderes y me siento completo-

-¿aun odias a Wanda?-dijo Remy Lebeau sentado gandul en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

-sí, eso nunca se quita-

-oye, estoy presente-

-perdón Pietro, te confundí con un muro de piedra-

Todos estallaron en risas.

 

 

**Sexta sección.**

-tengo una parafilia con las botargas furry y hombres músculos con cuerpos aceitados-

-ohhhh-todos dijeron al unión.

-hasta tengo un álbum de fotos-Emma saco de su bolso un álbum azul mostrándoselo a todos, cado uno lo fue viendo-Namor, Hulk, Steve Rogers y la lista sigue-

Cuando el álbum llego a las manos de Pietro el álbum salió volante gritando del horror el velocista quien brinco de su silla hacia atrás pegándose a la pared.

-¡mis ojos!-

-¿Qué? ¿Qué viste?-Rictor se agacho para juntar el álbum encontrándose una foto comprometedora de Erik-ahora sé porque Rogue le fue infiel a Remy-una sonrisita de zorro se dibujo en el mexicano siendo el álbum arrebatado por Remy.

-esto… esto… esto es ¡blasfemia!-activando sus poderes cargo de energía el álbum y este se detono en cámara lenta ante el horror de Emma Frost-¡no hay nada sexy en Erik Lenhsherr!-

-¡nooooooooo!-

El álbum exploto.

Y Emma le dio un puñetazo al cajún mandándolo a volar a la pared en su forma de diamante.

 

 

**Séptima sección.**

No tenían la más mínima idea de lo que había pasado pero todos se rieron como hienas con cada ocurrencia de Wade Wilson durante horas.

 

 

**Octava sección.**

-yo… eh, intente bajarle la novia a mi hermano Peter-confeso Illyana.

-¿Cuándo no?-

-silencio Lebeau-dijo la doctora e Illyana le hizo la “Britney señal” a Remy.

-¿Cuántas veces le bajaste la novia a Erik, Remy Laubau?-

-¡hey! A mí nadie me baja nadie-

-eso no es lo que dice Rogue-sonrió la rubia con malicia.

Todos gritaron cuando Remy e Illyana iniciaron un combate en la sala.

 

**Novena sección.**

-me gusta la lluvia-

-oh bien, eso es muy bonito, señor Shaw-

-la lluvia dorada-

Remy estallo de risa, tanto que al caer de la silla continuo riendo.

-es excitante cuando las mujeres me orinan encima-su rostro se torno rojo y se sentía cada vez más pequeña con la mirada de todos centrada en él.

-¿y cómo le hace sentir eso?-

-bien… me siento bien-

-eso es un gran avance, grupo todos aplaudan a Sebastián Shaw por abrirse con nosotros-

-eso compadre-

-eso fue valiente-le dijo Scott a Emma.

 

 

**Decima sección.**

La doctora coloco la cinta en la casetera reproduciendo la música.

-y uno y dos y tres…-

Pietro, Scott, Cortez:

_Teenage dreams in a teenage circus_

 

Wade, Roberto y Kurt:

_Running around like a clown on purpose_

 

Pietro, Scott y Cortez:  
_¿Who gives a damn about the family you come from?_

 

Wade, Roberto y Kurt:  
_No givin' up when you´re young and you want some_

 

Rictor, Illyana, Sebastián, Remy y Emma:

 _Running around again_  
Running around again  
Running from running

 

  **Undécima sección.**

 La Doctora prepara la camara y se acomada la postura y el cuello de la camiseta, juntando sus manos arriba de la mesa con una gran sonrisa.

-y con esto concluye nuestra secciones de terapias grupales, por el momento, espero que proximamente tengamos la oportunidad de repetir esta maravillosa esperiencia-

Wade aparece en la toma de la cámara abrazando a la doctora.

-es usted mi psiquiatra favorita-restregarle sus manos en la cara de la mujer hasta consiguiendo pellizcarle las mejillas-no se si soy yo o creo que sus poderes mutantes me están afectando, doc-

-ya Wade, retírate-la mano de Scott apareció tirando del cuello de la camiseta de Wade quien solo rio como loco.

-muchas gracias por acompañarnos-sonrió la doctora a la cámara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> la canción que cantan es de Mika -we are golden


End file.
